


Il ricordo del Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Inventori innamorati [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tadashi ed Hiro fanno insieme l'albero di Natale.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt:26) A e B addobbano l'albero di Natale mangiando cioccolatini.





	Il ricordo del Natale

Il ricordo del Natale

 

Tadashi Hamada era intento ad appendere delle farfalle candide, di legno, e delle palline rosso fuoco all’albero di Natale.

Il salotto era saturo dell’odore di fritto delle alette di pollo che la zia stava cucinando al piano di sopra.

Mochi camminava pigramente sulle scale, miagolando.

Hiro prese dallo scatolo appoggiato su una sedia un cioccolatino e se lo mise in bocca.

“Per essere un nerd, fai un albero davvero monotono” si lamentò.

Anche Tadashi prese un cioccolatino, aveva il viso in ombra a causa del cappellino da baseball che indossava.

“Tra poco sarà pronto! Vedrete che faccette buffe che farete!” trillò la zia dal piano di sopra.

“Lo voglio fare come lo facevano i nostri genitori” rispose il maggiore, scuotendo il capo.

Hiro si mise in bocca due cioccolatini in una volta sola, sporcandosi le labbra di cioccolato al latte.

“Se lo dici tu. Non lo ricordo, ero troppo piccolo” borbottò.

Tadashi fece un sorriso mesto.

Hiro svuotò la scatola dall’ultimo cioccolatino.

“In queste piccole azioni fai rivivere chi non c’è più. Lo so che se ne sono andati da molto tempo, ma anche allora finivi i cioccolatini tu” disse il più grande.

Hiro ridacchiò, appendendo una palla di Natale blu notte con raffigurato un cielo notturno.

“Beh, anche questa resterà una tradizione” promise.


End file.
